1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toolboxes and more particularly pertains to a new toolbox with dual axis lid for allowing convenient access to a truck bed mounted toolbox.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toolboxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, toolboxes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,425; U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,944; U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,665; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 285,673; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,197; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,383 which are each incorporated herein by reference.
In these respects, the toolbox with dual axis lid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing convenient access to a truck bed mounted toolbox.